In many technical systems, for example refrigeration systems or hydraulic systems, a fluid under high pressure and/or under high temperature is transported. The conduits used for this purpose are usually made of metallic materials and have relatively large wall thicknesses. When at the same time flexible conduits are desired, for example in order to satisfy demands for vibration stability, these conduits are often wound around their longitudinal axis. Such wound conduits can, however, only be made with a limited cross-section. When a larger flow amount is required, the conduit is divided into a plurality of single pipes. The individually wound pipes are subsequently pushed into each other. This method is relatively expensive and requires narrow tolerances with regard to the pitch and the diameter of the windings.
A refrigeration system usually comprises several components. Some of these are a compressor, two heat exchangers and a valve. These components are connected to each other through conduits. Particularly with mobile applications, for example refrigeration systems, which are used for cooling in vehicles, these conduits must not only have corrosion stability and vibration stability, but also a certain flexibility. On the other hand, such a conduit must have a substantial pressure resistance, particularly when CO2 (carbon dioxide) is used as refrigerant. This makes such conduits relatively expensive.